The Tragic Story of Sweeney Todd
by starguitar15
Summary: What I believe should have happened in Sweeney Todd. the movie version not the Broadway. i dont own
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do NOT own Sweeney Todd. At all. I think Warner Brothers does. But I'm just a mega fan and thought that I should do a good romance Sweeney Todd. But I don't own it

Chapter One: Lucy

Sweeney POV

"Lucy, my darling, don't you agree that you and Johanna need some brightening up around the room? Let us go to the market and get some flowers. It is a desirably day in Fleet Street, eh love?" "Oh, Benjamin, I'm not sure. I mean sure some flowers would be desirable, but I'm not sure I would like to go out today. I have a bad feeling. Call me a witch if I'm wrong…" "Nonsense darling. Come let us leave. Put Johanna in her bassinet and we shall go."

Turpin POV

"Beadle, do you see that enticing woman? The yellow haired one." "Ay sir, the one with the barber and the baby?" "I must have her. Find her name. Find everything about her. Unless, of course, you already know?" "Honorable judge, how can you not know the luscious Lucy Barker? She is married to the dashing Benjamin Barker, the barber. That is their daughter, Johanna." "Ahh Beadle, you bring me sad news. I must have that woman as mine. Even in my age I must have a darling woman at my side. Married, do you think we could take care of that barber? I'm sure we can come up with something?" "I'm sure there's something we can come up with to get him out of the picture… I've got it!" **Beadle whispers into Turpin's ear** "sir, shall I run and get the policemen?" "Yes,,, tell them Judge Turpin sent you. I must get ready to comfort the poor Ms. Lucy. After all, her husbands arrest in front of her child must be heartbreaking." **turpin chuckles and Beadle gets the police**. The police beat down Benjamin Barker in front of his wife and child and that is the last he sees of them. It is also the last anyone will ever see of Benjamin Barker ever again.

Lucy POV

"Benjamin, I don't think that purple daisies are proper for brightening up a simple room. They are to flashy, don't you agree?" **picks up white daisy and twirls it in front of Johanna; she laughs** "Well my darling Lucy, how about white? I believe that Johanna likes them?" "White would be perfect!" **the police run up and throw down Benjamin** "stop! No! what are you doing! Stop it leave him alone!" **the police take away Benjamin, he looks at Lucy when last time and tells her he loves her, Lucy falls to her knees crying** she clutches her baby and cries, suddenly, from behind, a strong hand grasps her shoulder, she looks and it is the honorable Judge Turpin. "Excuse me, she says getting up quickly, I'm just…. I'm sorry" "my dear, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. Please let me help you." "No. I'm fine" she says bluntly. She puts Johanna in her bassinet and walks away. The judge follows her home from afar. In the following days, he sends her bundle-by-bundle of flowers. Purple Daisies. She decides to write him a letter through the pain of missing her husband

Dear Honorable Judge Turpin,

I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not interested in your courtship. I find it offensive that you continue to badger me and send me flowers. In fact, im not sure how you even are aware of my address. Please, leave me alone.

Yours Sincerely,

Mrs. Lucy Barker

Turpin POV

"Excuse me! Mister! I have a letter for you! From the misses you been sending me off too with the flowers!" a young boy yells to Turpin. He turns around and snatches the letter from the boy. It reads:

Dear Honorable Judge Turpin,

I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not interested in your courtship. I find it offensive that you continue to badger me and send me flowers. In fact, im not sure how you even are aware of my address. Please, leave me alone.

Yours Sincerely,

Mrs. Lucy Barker

I will NOT allow some woman to speak to me this way! Turpin thinks. He calls for the Beadle and they hatch up a plan so he can get Lucy. No matter what.…

Lucy POV

**knock at her door** She opens it and there stands the Beadle. "Madam, I am hear with a summons to the Honorable Judge Turpin's. he is very sorry and blames himself for your problems, you must come straight to his house tonight. He needs to apologize in person like a gentleman." "Oh of course! I shall come at once, my daughter will be safe with Mrs. Lovett." She proceeds to get Mrs. Lovett and go to the Judges abode. Once inside, there is a party. She becomes confused quickly and when she finds the judge, she quickly becomes overtaken. She returns to her home, distraught. To Mrs. Lovett, "I cant go on without my Benjamin. After tonight, I realize that." She goes to the apothecary and gets arsenic. She drinks it and it doesn't kill her. She goes mad.

Turpin POV

"Serves the wench right. I hear she's gone mad after that night. What is to become of the child Beadle?" "Well, sir. I have gotten the baby Johanna from Mrs. Lovett. She could become your ward if you are willing to care for her? Or to pay for someone else to do so. I'm sure someday she will be prettier than her mother?" "Ay Beadle. I'm sure that can easily be arranged. Brilliant idea. Find her a nurse. Quickly"

AN: what do you guys think? Update soon? REVEIW


	2. Authors Note

Guys! I am currently writing the next chapter! But there have been A LOT of difficulties lately. Computers, money, writing ability, etc. so I'm planning on updating SOON!


	3. Chapter 2

AN sorry guys! Its been sooo hectic lately….. I had a HUGE chapter then my computer crashed so I have to write this one AGAIN! Also I've had a lot of personal issues with school and home so I apologize for not updating as often.

Chapter 2: Johanna.

15 years after the disappearance of her parents. Johanna is writing her parents a letter of what happened to her. She knows they won't read it but it doesn't stop her.

Mum and Dad.

So many things to tell you. I suppose ill just start how it is.

Again I awoke to the singing of my bird. I never cease to wonder about why she sings. The windows let no sun in, for in dreary London the sun never shows. According to rumor from the house maids, there has been no sun since the day my parents disappeared. If they even disappeared. I don't quite believe that Judge Turpin is telling the truth when he tells me about the day I was found and brought to his attention. He claims that he was walking along Fleet Street and he heard a baby crying. He followed the sound to a dark and dirty alley and found me wrapped in cheese cloth screaming. He took me to his home and called for medical care at once. Since then, I've lived with Turpin, Beadle, a few house maids, and until I turned 13, a nurse.

My nurse was very kindly toward me. Her name was Mrs. Lovett. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother. I believe she knew my mother. She was about to tell me on my 13th birthday, when Turpin rushed in and interrupted her. He said that I was old enough now that I was 13 that I needed no nurse. That I could do quite well enough living in a house full of men. The thought naturally frightened me. But, Turpin had the last word. Mrs. Lovett was gone. She told me to find her on Fleet Street if I ever escaped.

During most of my childhood, I got the best education a girl could have. I had the best clothing, food, everything. Because of who my caretaker was, the teachers made sure I was doing perfect. Naturally the other children didn't like me much. No one likes a teachers pet. I tried horribly to make friends. But my efforts failed. They were horribly cruel to me. So as soon as I could, I entered finishing school. There I learned all the things a high class woman would need to know. Sewing, manners, the works. I became the ideal wife. I had no intention of marriage. But no matter. I assume the Judge has a plan for me once I turn 16. I have no choice.

Now that I'm 15, I am not allowed to leave the house unless I'm with Judge Turpin or Beadle as an escort. Judge Turpin once saw a young lad looking at me when I was with him and he had Beadle take him somewhere. When Beadle came back, he had blood on his knuckles. That worries me often. When Turpin isn't around, Beadle likes to stare at me to the point where I get uncomfortable. I don't dare say anything though. Not after what Beadle did to that boy. I can only imagine what he would do to me.

_Turpin knocks and she quickly hides her letter and writing supplies._ "You may enter" Johanna said nervously. Turpin entered with a lively look upon his face, which was unusual. "My dearest Johanna, I wonder if you would be interested in coming with the Beadle and myself to the theatre tonight. The play is called Romeo and Juliet. You haven't been leaving the house much so it would do you much good to mix with the high society. You are of marrying age and once you are wed you must be knowledgeable of the better class of people."

Johanna thinks for a moment then says "My Lord, I do not leave the house for you will not allow me to leave alone. And that vermin of a man Beadle absolutely repulses me with his dirty thoughts and wandering eyes. I wish not to be married. And if I do choose to be married, it will be a man of my choosing. Not yours. I beg your pardon for my impertinence, but I simply cannot stand by whilst my life is chosen for me. I cannot live like a bird. Always singing, but never flying. I will not pretend to be happy."

Turpin swells with rage at her words. He seems about to strike her. Then he thinks about her words and says "Johanna. Why did you not make it known to me about the Beadle? If you feel violated by the man and by being in his presence, you should have made me aware of it. I would have taken care of it immediately. You shouldn't live in fear dear girl. And you have grown into quite an independent young woman. If you wish not to marry, then I shall not force it upon you unless it is necessary for your well being."

Turpin POV

I thought about what I had said to Johanna. The lies on top of lies on top of lies for all these years. She truly did look fantastic. I am a truly vain man. Her father is gone. Most likely dead. He would be foolish to come back. And even if he did, there's nothing for him to find. His wife is gone, his daughter is under a different name and assumed dead, and Mrs. Lovett is much too frightened of me to take any real action against me. Even if she did, I am truly a powerful man. They would do nothing. But Johanna's impertinence was…..remarkable. I never thought in a million years a girl would be able to say such things to me. Without flinching or fear in her voice. So strongly willed. Like her father.

Mrs. Lovett POV

Waste not want not. That was the mantra that kept me going after Turpin fired me from taking care of poor Johanna. She deserved to know the truth about what happened to her parents. That her father was truly one of the greatest barbers London had ever known. That her mother's beauty and grace was known throughout the world. She deserved to know that her caretaker was the reason she had grown up without a real family. Not the lies he told her about finding her lying in an alley. That her father was blamed for a crime he wouldn't dream of committing. That her mother, after the judge forced her to do terrible things, tried to kill herself. She deserved a warning at least. A warning that the judge was capable of terrible things.

I had to make pies to attempt to support myself after being fired from the Turpin Manor. It was a hard business. I bought the Barker home for a small rate and turned the lower floor into my pie shop. Meat was hard to buy. If you got it, it rare, when you got it, it was terrible. But I made do with lard and nothing more. They were the worst pies in London. That was saying it nicely. I still occasionally walked around the Turpin Manor's neighborhood. Hopeing hoplessly that I would see my poor Johanna. But alas, it was not to be. I heard rumor of her existence of course so I knew she was doing fairly well off.

It wasn't known by Lucy that I loved Benjamin. He knew of course, and when he was arrested I was distraught, but I stayed strong for Lucy and Johanna. When Lucy went off her rocker, I was taking care of Johanna. The last thing I had of my Benjamin. He did love me, but he loved Lucy more. I was jealous of her, but I knew nothing could be done about it. So I was content just living near them, close to them. Secretly hoping Benjamin would love me.

After a few years, 15 to be exact, I saw what became of my secret love, Mr. Benjamin Barker.

A/N: so guys, you know how i love my reviews! ill try to update soon. working on A Struggle For Love. what did you guys think? also i could have made it go for longer, but i couldnt resist updating! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N so I know you're all probably mad at me for accidentally updating with the same chapter as last time. My stupid mistake. So I'm going to attempt and type a decent sized chapter for you all in an hour while I have computer time. Please review on this and A Struggle for Love. I need some ideas on where to go with both of them. Love you all faithfully!

Benjamin POV

I was taken away from my daughter. My wife. My life. I must get them back… that is what I thought to myself when the police took me. They didn't give me a trial; they just threw me onto a ship and sent me to Africa to find diamonds in the mines with the other murderers and rapists of England. I was neither of these though. I didn't know why they believed I did. Mrs. Lovett, our dear family friend, and the woman I would have taken to be my bride had she not become married to the pie shop owner, Albert. He died a year after Lucy and I were married. Leaving Mrs. Lovett with a business to run and no man to help her. She ran the pie business underneath my barber shop and family home. We were all very close with each other and Mrs. Lovett would be given everything we owned if something happened to us as long as she took care of Johanna. I missed that woman almost as much as I missed my daughter and wife. But first I had to get out of this hellhole.

After around 15 years of near death experiences which didn't seem to be accidents, they decided I had reformed myself enough to be sent back home to England. I went on a small vessel with 5 other men and a crew to steer the ship. Soon enough there was a violent storm. Our small ship was no match for this hurricane. The ship was soon destroyed. As I sank under the waves, a thought occurred to me: I will never see my daughters face. I will never kiss my wife again. I will never look into Mrs. Lovett's beautiful dark eyes again. And at that thought, I regained my will to live. My strength. I kicked to the surface and found a piece of my ship floating. I gripped it with all of my might and waited for the storm to pass and for a ship to find me.

I floated on that piece of ship for days. I grew incredibly thirsty and hungry. I wondered if I would have been better off if I would have sunk to my death. It would have been faster that way. I wouldn't have had to drag it out for so long. I forgot who I was. All I remembered was Johanna and my Lucy. She was beautiful with yellow hair. I knew that much. My name didn't matter. All that mattered was getting back to them. I needed to see them. To tell them I loved them. To hold my baby daughter in my arms and know that she would have a father at last. Wait. I must remember that she isn't my baby daughter anymore. She is… how many years have I been floating here? Not years I must remember. I was in Africa for years. How many? How long? While in my thoughts I noticed something on the horizon coming in my direction. As it came closer I tried to remember who I was. Benjamin Barker. That was it. But he didn't feel like who I am. That man died on the boat back to England. The object on the horizon became a ship and I waved my arms trying to catch its attention. A young boy onboard saw me and threw down a rope. As they pulled me on board he told me his name as Antony. This young man had saved my life. He asked me my name. The answer wasn't my birth name. it came to easily to my lips. Sweeney Todd. He wasn't afraid of death. He had spit in deaths face and walked away. Was it fate that the ship had rescued me was headed to London? I know that not. All I know is that I am Sweeney Todd, my Lucy has yellow hair, my daughter is Johanna, and I live in Fleet Street. That is where I would go. Lucy wouldn't leave Mrs. Lovett or our home.

We arrived in London after about a week on that ship. Antony stood next to me as I looked onto the port. "There's no place like London." He said to me. I looked at the dismal London in front of me and responded "is there no sunlight here? London as I knew it was a beautiful sunny and light place. This is all… dark. Dreary. Not like my home." Antony looked at me peculiarly and said "Mr. Todd, have you not heard the tale of the barber? Stolen from his family and sent away? According to the storytellers, London has not seen the sun since that day." Could this boy know what happened to me? I was amazed. "Antony, what was this barber's name?" at that point we docked and Antony and I had to depart. "Mr. Todd sir, will I ever see you again?" I liked this boy and I owed him my life, so I responded "If you wish, you can find me on Fleet Street"

We departed and I walked through the depressing streets of my once beautiful town of London. This town wasn't mine anymore. It used to be a sailor came off a boat to wives and daughters awaiting their husbands. You saw a face on the street and you gave a joyous hello. Now these paved roads were nearly empty. The faces you saw were filled with worry and apprehension. No one awaited these sailors when they docked. I realized in the 15 or so years I was gone, London had undergone the worst change imaginable to me. I must find my Lucy. I must find my daughter. I didn't want this London to have made them damp, dark, and cold.

I arrived to Fleet Street. I found Mrs. Lovett's store. The upstairs seemed dreary and abandoned from the ground. I walked in and saw Her. Was this my Lucy? No. it couldn't be. This woman had beautiful dark eyes and raven hair. Not my Lucy. This was Mrs. Lovett. She didn't notice my arrival at first and seemed to be signing to herself. She looked at me and seemed shocked to have a customer. The smell in the shop was absolutely revolting. Something similar to mildew and rotting meat. She sat me down in a chair and served me some ale and a slightly rotten looking meat pie. She kept singing to herself about the worst pies in London. I took a small bite.

The taste of this pie… if you could call it a pie. There was nothing pleasant about it. It had a gritty texture. As if there were bits of sand it in. the taste… I had eaten rotten raw fish in Africa. Their taste was much more pleasant than this pie. I put it down trying to keep my face plain as to not hurt this angel's feelings. I gulped down my ale. It did next to nothing to get that taste out of my mouth. I looked down at the pie and a roach crawled out. She came over to me and took my hand. It was the first pleasant touch I had from another person in years. She took me into the back. This was the part of the building that was living quarters, along with the upstairs that was also my barber shop. Lucy, my daughter, Mrs. Lovett and I shared this small abode. We were comfortable, happy. Until that fateful day. Mrs. Lovett gave me some gin and said "I am sorry about that. I have the worst pies in London. Times is hard and I can't get much." I noticed she didn't recognize me. That could be a good thing. I said to her "If times is hard, why don't you rent out that top part of your shop?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "sir I do beg your pardon. You have heard the story of the bride, the baby, and the barber have you not?"


End file.
